The Start of Something New
by Mrs.Cool
Summary: Rose Weasley lives a life of academics and no fun at Hogwarts. Scorpius Malfoy's life is one big boring cycle of pleasing his father and bestfriend. When here is talk of a Hogwarts musical, both wonder if this is finally their chance to try something new.
1. Back To Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor did I create it (although I wish I had). I only created this fanfiction.**

**Author's Note: This is based off the music from *A High School Musical*, not so the actual movie itself, although some small things are similar. Please don't think that the quality of the story will be affected. I will try my hardest to write well! The music parts won't start until chapter 4 though.**

**Chapter One:** Back to Hogwarts

Rose Weasley should've known that change was coming the morning she had woken up to go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For one, her father had greeted her with a big hug and a kiss, informing her that something urgent had come up at the ministry, and that he needed to go and sort things out. Neither of her parents had ever missed a trip to King's Cross, and although Rose was mature enough to understand that her father didn't _need _to be there, she felt a tab bit strange about the situation.

"Is Uncle Harry going over too?" she asked groggily, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"No, no," said Ron. "I told Harry I could handle it. It's his last chance to see James off to Hogwarts, and I have the next two or three years with you and Hugo. Are you ok with this?"

"Yes, Dad, of course. I understand."

"That's my Rosie," he grinned at her, and she hugged him once again. "I promise to make at least one visit to you before Christmas."

"And a butterbeer?"

"Two if you want. I love you, Rosie. Have a good year."

"Love you too, Dad."

Ron sent her one more grin before disappearing from her doorway. Rose glanced at her watch and decided to get up and help her mum pack up the car. She took a quick shower and slipped on a jean skirt, an old Chudley Cannons t-shirt, and flats. Running down the stairs into the kitchen, she threw her long curly red hair up into a messy bun. She was immediately greeted by her mother reading the Daily Prophet, and Hugo, who was finishing up the last of his breakfast.

"You're going a little casual today," said Hermione, in response to her daughter's choice of outfit.

"I wanted to start loading the car."

"Your dad and Hugo already did it. Everything's done, other than you eating your breakfast. Have a seat."

"_You_ helped?" Rose asked incredulously to Hugo as her mother sent over a bowl of cereal with the wave of her wand.

"A new year, a new day, Sis," replied Hugo.

"What better be new," said Hermione, laying the paper flat down on the table, "are your marks. Honestly, Hugo, stop messing about with Lily, and make sure to study hard for your OWLs Go to one of Rose's study club meetings."

"Mum, I can't be seen with those brainiacs!" said Hugo.

"Why? Afraid that some cleverness might rub off on you?" Rose teased.

"No, I'm just allergic to eggheads and losers."

"Well, if that's the problem, I'll get you some allergy potion straight away because you _will_ do a top-notch job on your O. this year." Hermione fixed him with a pointed look, and Rose chuckled inwardly.

Ten minutes after Rose had finished her breakfast, she, Hugo, and her mother got into the car to drive to King's Cross Station. There, they greeted the Potters, who were her closest relatives. Uncle Harry was joined by James Potter, Albus Potter, and Lily Potter.

Her Uncle Harry was dressed in Auror robes, and she assumed that the minute her cousins boarded the train, he'd be off to the ministry with her dad as well. Her aunt Ginny hadn't been able to make it to the station either. The woman hadn't played for the Harpies in over 15 years, but she had just signed on as their new coach and was going to be stuck in interviews all day.

James Potter was literally the most popular guy in school. He was very tall and handsome, and his red hair grew lighter the older he got. Although Quidditch had given him a broad, strong physique, he was a jokester and was never as serious as he looked. It was his 7th and last year at Hogwarts, and his future career had been a large family debate that had lasted all summer. There was more to James than Quidditch, and since not many people knew that about him, they had all assumed that he would be trying out for a professional Quidditch team.

Albus Potter was just as tall as James, but had a leaner look to him, much like her Uncle Harry had at his age. Albus, who went by Al, looked like the exact replica of Harry, all except for the glasses and scar. He was one of the few in the family that had not inherited a single red hair. Al was also very popular and very similar to James in personality and in interests. He was the star player on the Slytherin Quidditch team, and he enjoyed a good laugh. But there was something more mischievous about Al.

Lily Potter was another story compared to her brothers. While Rose had gone through a tomboy stage and was still working her way out of it, Lily was the biggest girly girl Rose had ever known. Lily only wore high heels and skirts on casual dress days at Hogwarts, and she didn't own one pair of jeans. Her hair was always perfect and straight, and she took longer to get ready than all of the rest of her cousins combined. On that day, she was looking overly stylish and out of place standing on the platform. Lily was one of those girls that many boys had crushes on, but they would never have a chance. She was far too into her own thing than to be into someone else's, and James and Al were pretty set on hexing anyone that even thought about their baby sister in such a way.

Rose's brother, Hugo, was Lily's best friend. After Rose and Lily greeted each other, she and Hugo kissed their Uncle Harry and her mother, Hermione, goodbye. They immediately pushed their heads together in conversation and got onto the train. Everyone thought that Albus and Rose would be just as close considering they had started Hogwarts together, but with Al in Slytherin and Rose in Gryffindor it had been hard to continue hanging out. In years passing, she had grown apart from him at school, but they were still relatively close during the summers.

While James was in conversation with Harry and Hermione, Al slid up next to her and bumped her shoulder playfully.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself." She smiled at him.

"Another year at Hogwarts," he sighed with boredom.

"Oh, don't tell me you're not looking forward to it. What with being the star seeker and all," Rose smirked.

"This is true." He wore a cocky grin. "But I didn't make captain, did I?"

"_I_ made captain," came another voice, and before Al and Rose could find the source, Scorpius Malfoy had thrown his arm around Al's neck playfully.

"They'll regret it once you see how horrible you truly are," Al laughed and Scorpius chuckled along.

"Hey, Rose," he gave a passive nod to her, and whisked Al away up toward their parents.

"Hey Scorp," said Rose quietly, watching them greet her uncle and mum.

Scorpius Malfoy had been an interesting case when they had first started at Hogwarts. The three of them had met on the train and he and Al had immediately hit it off, much to everyone's surprise. He was brutally teased and would probably still be had it not been for Al's friendship. Scorpius turned out to be a decent bloke, who was probably too sheltered and doted on to turn into a neo-Death Eater. He and Al were the best of friends, and he was the best chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team. He was the same height and size as Al, with dark blue eyes and snowy blond hair. He seemed so curious about everything, and he was very smart, directly behind Rose in marks. It was a strange bit of information to know, considering he seemed more occupied with Quidditch than anything else. He was much like Lily in that he was the guy every girl secretly wanted but would never have because he was too involved in his own thing.

After kissing and hugging her mum and uncle, she was the last of the children to board the train. Once the train took off, and her parents grew smaller and smaller did she run into her own best friend, Jordan Thomas. Jordan was a Ravenclaw, but together, she and Rose had formed the Study Club in third year. The club was basically broken up into study groups that helped with any exam or essay that was due, and it served as a prep workshop for those taking OWLs and NEWTs as well.

Jordan was the only person Rose had everything in common with and that was something of a miracle. It had always been hard for Rose to get close to anyone. Like her mother, she was an overachiever, and everyone she had ever met, it was difficult to stop herself from competing against them. She preferred to go at things alone, excel at things alone. That way, she would be both rewarded and or responsible. Jordan had the same beliefs, and if there was someone else with the same mindset, then she wasn't as big as a freak as she had originally thought.

Jordan was already talking a mile a second about what was on the agenda that year, and all Rose could think about was that Hugo was wrong. Just because it was a new year at Hogwarts didn't mean anything would be different. There was nothing waiting for her there but Prefect Duties, Quidditch practice, Study Club, and constant essays. And then there was that ridiculous detention that she had to serve once she got back, the one tiny bump in her never-ending, never-changing schedule.

* * *

><p>"Where were your parents on the platform?" Al asked.<p>

Scorpius leaned up against the window staring out. "I told them that I could see myself off and that there was no reason to be there. Man, I wish I was back in Italy with them."

"How was it? You only sent me two whole owls over the summer."

Scorpius grinned at his best friend. "You wouldn't believe the girls in Italy, mate. That's where we need to be moving to."

Just then, a couple of girls walked past. They looked into the compartment and giggled when they saw Scorpius and Al sitting there with fellow Slytherins and friends, Gregory Nott and Drew Durang.

"Oh, I think we'll be ok," Al smirked and nudged him. "I tell you, girls at Hogwarts keep getting fitter and fitter every year."

"Yeah, like that sister of yours," Scorpius laughed.

This time, Al punched him hard on the arm. "Oi!"

Scorpius was still in stitches. "I don't know, mate. She was looking pretty good on the platform today. I'd give it a try if she wasn't completely barking half the time."

"She's a drama queen. Mum and Dad spoiled her. Ugh, James and I have got to have a talk with her about dressing like that."

Scorpius knew Lily Potter was a dangerous topic with Al. He was very protective of her, and although Scorpius knew he could joke with Al, he was sure he'd eventually cross the line somewhere. It was true that Scorpius considered Lily Potter to be one of the best looking girls in school. However, she was completely wrong and inappropriate for him. They would have nothing in common except for both having good looks, and he was sure he wouldn't feel right about dating his best friend's sister.

Scorpius had gone on plenty of dates throughout his years at Hogwarts, but he couldn't say that he had ever really had an actual girlfriend. He was too busy with Quidditch and keeping up in marks for his father's sake. And now that he had been chosen for Quidditch captain of the Slytherin team, he would have to commit even more. His father, who had once had Quidditch dreams of his own, warned Scorpius all summer that if his marks fell because of the position that he would have to step down. Despite this, Scorpius had confidence that he would manage to do both. Not only did he design several new plays for the upcoming matches, but he had also bought his books early and spent his summer long holiday in Italy studying.

The holiday in Italy had been wonderful. His parents gave him an immense amount of freedom to do whatever he wanted, and spending time in Greengrass Villa was the most relaxation Scorpius was ever going to get before going back to Hogwarts. When he wasn't thinking about Quidditch or studying or enjoying the company of his parents, he was wondering if this was it, if the only two things he could do well would dominate his life forever.

"Hey, aren't you going to get in trouble for not sitting in the Prefect's compartment?" Scorpius asked Al.

"I'm sitting with my friends. It's not like I'm playing beer pong with the first years. Besides, all I had to do was give Trish a wink, fluff my hair, and she said she'd update me on everything once we reach Hogsmeade," Al explained. "I'm sure I'm not missing anything but Jordan Thomas's constant babble about Study Club, and in that case, it's worth getting into trouble."

The two laughed, and Al pulled out the latest issue of the Quidditch Quill and cracked it open without hesitation. Scorpius got out his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook and began rereading the first few chapters of the book. Another train ride, another year at Hogwarts, another constant in his life.

**Author's note: So? What did you think? I actually started writing this back in 2008 but wasn't sure if it would work. I know, I know… Harry Potter and High School Musical combined could be disastrous, but I promise that I'm taking this story seriously. I love the fact that there's a legit musical out there now (*A Very Potter Musical* is awesome), and that one is a comedy, but his one isn't meant to be funny.**

**Jordan Thomas is Dean Thomas and Padma Patil's daughter. She has a nose ring although she doesn't seem the type at all. Gregory Nott is extremely tall and slender. He's Theodore Nott's son, and not a blood purist. I always felt like there was more to Theo Nott, like he disagreed about the whole war and blood purity thing. I don't know why. So I made his son be friends with Al and Scorp.**

**Please review and leave helpful tips and comments. If you didn't like my style of writing, please tell me how I could improve. Thank you.**


	2. A Big Announcement

**Chapter Two: A Big Announcement**

"And Mr. Shunpike would like to remind you that entering the forest is strictly forbidden as is wandering the castle grounds after 7 o'clock pm," said Headmistress Vector.

As usual, many heads turned toward Stan Shunpike, who tipped his hat at them. He was standing at the back of the Great Hall, where the Sorting Hall had already given each house new members.

Uncle Harry had assured Rose and all of her cousins that they were lucky to have him rather than Mr. Filtch, who had previously been the grumpy caretaker. After his release from Azkaban, many were reluctant to hire him for a job, and her uncle Harry had helped him claimed the job after Filch's retirement. Rose liked Shunpike. He often told stories to the students that she was sure weren't true, but she enjoyed them all the same. He was fond of her as well, and when she had been caught taking a stroll by the lake after hours, he had been very regretful of having to give her a detention. But rules were rules, and he took his job seriously. It had been the last night of school at Hogwarts and so she promised she would make it up the first weekend of the upcoming year, which was now.

"Now, before we part, Professor Beaumont would now like to take the floor and announce some very exciting news for all of you. Professor?"

Professor Beaumont was the unusual charms professor. Although Rose did spectacular in her class, the woman had never showed much interest in her. She was a bigger fan of her cousin, Lily, and Rose had just assumed that they had a lot in common except choice in wardrobe. She was a woman who loved creativity, and Rose wasn't sure how creative one could get with charms. That's why she enjoyed the class so much. It was quick and to the point. Rose glanced over towards the Hufflepuff table at Lily, who had a knowing grin on her face.

"Indeed, something wonderful and new has been suggested to the Headmaster and all of the staff, by one of your very own," said Professor Beaumont. All of the students looked around at each other confused. "Lily Potter of Hufflepuff has talked to me, and I have decided to go forward with a project that involves whoever wants to take part. This year, Hogwarts will be putting on a musical play come November 16th."

Immediate chatter and whispers broke out across the entire Great Hall. Laughs came from the Slytherin table. Half of the Ravenclaw table looked appalled. Rose noticed her brother Hugo giving Lily a big thumbs up.

"Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley will be posting music scores in the corridors. You must learn the song and be prepared to sing at the audition which will be held two weeks from today, from 5:00pm to 6:30pm, depending on how many of you show up."

"Hugo, what's this about?" Rose whispered across the Gryffindor table.

"Exactly what it sounds like. Lily wrote to Professor Beaumont, asking if she'd speak to Headmistress about doing a play. You know, singing and dancing, just like in those old films Papa showed us in his shed when we were little," Hugo explained, and several Gryffindors were listening in.

"Singing and dancing?" said one of Rose's dorm mates, who was clearly not won-over by the news. "We're not a bunch of Muggles."

"Yes, because Muggles are the only ones with the talent to do so," Hugo sarcastically spat at her. "By the screeching sound of your voice, I'm pretty sure you couldn't hold a note to save your life anyway."

Professor Beaumont took her seat as more small announcements were made, and then the feast appeared on the table. While eating and occasionally chatting with James and Hugo, Rose thought of the old musicals her Nana and Papa Granger used to show her and some of her cousins when they were younger. The music, the dancing, the way the movie used both things to tell a story was a different kind of magic to experience. Every once in awhile, she caught herself humming one of the old tunes, but Lily, she breathed that sort of thing all of her childhood and even now. And because she breathed it, so did Hugo. It was no surprise that they were behind this new venture.

When the feast was over, Rose and fellow Prefect Robert stood up and began to call for first years. Leading them out of the Great Hall, Jordan leading her Ravenclaw first years, fell into step beside her.

"Honestly, Headmistress ought to be ashamed of herself," said Jordan. "We don't have time for silly things like musicals and singing. School should be about academia, not pointless activities."

"Leave it up to Lily," Rose shrugged.

"I really don't know about that cousin of yours. Anyway, meet you in the Prefects lounge tomorrow morning?"

Rose nodded, and the two broke apart and went their separate ways to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tower.

The minute Rose showed all of the first year girls to their room, she took a long shower and snuggled into her bed, cracking open her Charms book to reread the first two chapters before the next day's lesson. The rest of her housemates were talking about which boys had improved look-wise over the summer, and which couples had actually managed to last through the holidays. Although she got on with them fairly well, she stayed quiet. Over the years, it became easier to ignore them while studying, and they had learned that she wasn't much for socializing about such things.

When they were all finally in bed and the last lamp was off except for hers, she closed her book and pondered what it was like to be a typical girl, a girl who loved to talk about boys, who boys loved to talk to, who knew who was dating who and for how long. Her thoughts on this topic took her farther than she would've liked, and she started pitying herself for not having even had her first kiss. Her own mother had even kissed someone at 14, and her mother was the most academic driven person she knew. She knew she wasn't completely hideous, but why hadn't any guy approached her before? Was she that oblivious to anything fun and interesting that guys stayed away from her? Even the boys in her study group showed no interest, not that she was interested in them.

Taking a midnight stroll by the lake had been the only spontaneous thing she had ever done. There wasn't much option to try anything new and different around Hogwarts, and so she stuck to what she did best, learn. The musical kept popping into her mind. Hogwarts was going to have a play. Knowing Lily, it was going to be some romantic story where the main characters fell in love easily by the movement of their bodies and the melody of their song. But it wasn't reality. Reality… reality was reading a text book the night before classes and pondering the reasons of being an abnormal girl at the age of 16. Rose placed her book on the nightstand, turned off her lamp, and turned on her side to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Mum and Dad don't know what to do," Al was whispering over to Scorpius, both of them lying in their beds in the dark. "They think it's nice that he… enjoys what he enjoys, but they know there's no real future in it for him."<p>

"He's an adult though," said Scorpius. "They should let him make his own decision. If that's what he wants to do for the rest of his life—and I don't know why he'd choose something as ridiculous as that but—they should let him."

Al didn't seem to have heard him, or at least he ignored the comment completely. "He's a great player. He'd win more matches if Gryffindor had a decent seeker, and he knows it. I just don't know what's gotten into him. We've had scouts over to our house almost every other weekend."

Scorpius sighed and sat up on his fist. "What's so wrong with not wanting to be a Quidditch star?" His voice was innocent, but he truly wanted to know what Al would say.

"There'd be nothing wrong with it if he hadn't worked for it his entire life. It's like you all of a sudden quitting and then… I don't know… doing something mad like, like auditioning for that musical Beaumont was on about."

For some unknown reason, Scorpius's stomach started swimming. He weighed his options of testing Al's patience.

"But what if I was really good at singing or whatever? I mean, why not?"

Al was quiet for a very long time, and Scorpius was worried that maybe he had pushed the subject too far and was a bit annoyed by it.

"Why chance being good at something when you're already great at something else?" said Al quietly. "And you're great at Quidditch."

Scorpius decided to drop it. "Guess your right. Anyway, I'm sure James will figure it out."

"Let's hope. Goodnight, mate."

"Goodnight."

**Author's Note: Hopefully next chapter will be up by the end of this week. Please Review! Thanks!**


	3. The Sound of Music

**Chapter 3:** The Sound of Music

Albus was playing with the snitch as he and Scorpius walked down the corridor on the way to Potions. The first day of classes was going rather well, and Scorpius was happy he had studied his subjects early. It allowed him to answer some questions and slack off the rest of the time. Al had not picked up a book all summer and looked sullen and bored as he scribbled down notes.

They were talking about Quidditch now, or rather Al was. Scorpius was too distracted. Lily had just crossed in front of them with an arm full of parchment, and slid them into the slot on the wall placed by Professor Beaumont.

Al took notice of her presence and strolled up to her.

"What's this?" he asked smugly.

"Music for the play. What's it to you?" she said rather bored. "Hey, Scorpius?"

Scorpius nodded at her in greeting, and Al looked between them.

"What do you think you're wearing?"

_Oh no_, Scorpius thought, _here comes Al's big burly brother act._

"A Hogwarts uniform, clearly."

It was scary how much Lily looked like her mother at her age. Scorpius had seen pictures. But it was clear that Lily Potter was no Ginevra Potter. For one, Al's mother had been a real star quidditch player, whereas being on a broomstick made Lily uneasy and petrified. Al had said when his mother was a student at Hogwarts, she dressed poorly and hadn't cared much about that sort of thing anyway. Lily Potter, however, must've been making up for lost time. She was always impeccable and stylish. Even today in her Hogwarts uniform, she looked the best out of every other girl. She was wearing yellow heels around the castle, with its trick stairs, moving staircases, and hundreds of turns and bends in the corridors and towers. Only Lily Potter.

A lot of people didn't like Lily, even in Hufflepuff. They thought she was too strange and obsessed with herself, but sometimes, Scorpius took it as confidence. Weren't all of the Potters like that? Slightly obsessed with themselves? He knew Al sure was, but people thought Al was humorous. There was nothing humorous about his baby sister. Nonetheless, she was still popular and had been deemed unapproachable. A girl that attractive couldn't be anything but. It was almost ironic that Hugo Weasley, her cousin, would be her bestfriend. If ever there was a person who didn't take himself too seriously, it was him.

"How come your skirt is shorter than everyone else's," Al continued, "and do you have to wear those shoes? All the other girls wear modest shoes, why can't you?"

"Merlin, Al, go bother someone else and take your snitch with you." Lily rolled her eyes. "You may look like Dad, but you're not him."

Her heels click-clacked on the stone as she stormed off, and Scorpius allowed himself a chuckle.

Albus glared at her and helped himself to one of the parchments. Together, they observed it. There were little dancing music notes on the paper, with lyrics appearing and disappearing in black ink underneath. The title stayed intact.

"What-I've-Been-Looking-For," Al read aloud. "By Lily Potter, my nutter of a sister."

"Leave her alone," Scorpius chuckled, snatching the parchment to get a better look. At the top were instructions: Tap once to play the song as a solo. Tap twice to play the song as a duo. Tap thrice to cease music. "You're sister wrote this?"

"That's all she did over the summer. I probably know this song by heart if I heard it again."

The bell rang and both boys chuckled and made a run for it. Scorpius remembered the parchment in his hand and shoved it into his shoulder bag.

* * *

><p>Al and Scorpius came in 3 minutes late and got scolded by Professor Xavier. They apologized, chuckling, and took their seats. Rose rolled her eyes and returned to copying notes off of the blackboard. They were ingredients for a mystery potion, a mystery in which Rose had solved before even reading the second ingredient.<p>

"Now that we have everyone," Professor Xavier gave one last look at Al and Scorpius, "who can tell me what potion this is?"

Rose's hand shot up in the air, the same time as Scorpius's arm raised confidently.

As usual, Professor Xavier was torn between the two. "Scorpius?"

"It's Fool's Drought," said Scorpius matter-of-factly. "One shot of this, and you'll wake up tomorrow morning naked in the Forbidden Forest with jam in your ears."

The class burst into laughter, and Professor Xavier tried to hide his amusement and get the class under control. "10 points to Slytherin. Ms. Weasley, give us the more intelligent version."

"Fool's Drought," Rose began, "is one of the many euphoric potions, but because of its strong, instantaneous nature, it is banned from many countries. One drop on your tongue, and you'll be cheerful for the rest of the day. As Malfoy put it, one shot of it will give you the feeling of intense drunkenness and impaired cognitive functioning for a good 24 hours. Any more than that, a person will go mad, which was shown by Gilbert the Grave, who was so depressed that he drank his entire batch."

"Very good! 15 points to Gryffindor. Now—Yes, Scorpius?"

He had his hand in the air again. Rose immediately started racking her brain for what she could've missed.

"In 1972, the Department of Mysteries used it to do an experiment on Azkaban prisoners. There was no sign of change in their emotions until they up-ed the dosage to a glass. Many experienced negative reactions, beating their heads against the bars until they bled. Some died from too much stimuli, going from one state to another so quickly. It's banned in countries where their ministries can't control the usage." When Scorpius finished, Al high-fived him.

"Right you are," said Professor Xavier. "Which is why we are not going to make it in class, but you will have to make it for your NEWTs exam so it's best that you study it's ingredients and measurements over time. Now, open your books to chapter two so we can better discuss its origins. Mr. Malfoy, 5 more points to Slytherin."

Rose stared over at Scorpius before cracking open her book. Why hadn't she remembered the Azkaban experiment? And why did he feel the need to show her up all the time?

Since she could remember, she and Scorpius had been neck and neck in school ranking. She didn't know how he did it, being so obsessively involved in Quidditch, but it annoyed her like no other.

* * *

><p>After Potions, Rose was still mulling over her forgetfulness about the Azkaban Experiment. The rest of the class had went well, but now, all she wanted was some pie and a warm glass of milk at lunch. She sat on one of the benches out in the courtyard near the Great Hall and waited for Jordan to meet her. She couldn't wait to vent to the girl about her mistake.<p>

The wind picked up, and she smoothed down her curls that escaped her ponytail. A piece of parchment blew onto her leg, and she scoffed, peeling it off. What was the matter with these students? Litter was not welcome in such a peaceful place.

When she took a look at it, she realized it was music. Lily's name was under the title of the song, and musical notes danced their way around and faded across the parchment. It was one of the songs from the musical, the audition piece. Holding it in her hand, and pulling out her wand, she followed the directions in the top left corner, and tapped once.

The music began with a pretty piano melody. Then, Lily's voice rose from the page as the lyrics appeared and remained. It was a pretty song, a song about realizing that love was right in front of you, and Rose smiled, despite not ever knowing about this feeling firsthand. Her cousin had obviously spent a lot of time on this, and the thought of something interesting happening began to thrill Rose. Maybe for once, she could branch out.

"Rose!" It was Jordan.

Panicked, Rose tapped the parchment three times. The music ceased immediately, and Rose shoved the paper into the pocket of her robes just as Jordan reached her.

"What was that?" the girl asked her.

"Nothing, just some trash," Rose lied, partially anyway. "Come on, I'm dying for some pie."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Scorpius waited for all of his dorm mates to go to bed before he retrieved the crinkled parchment from his school bag. He slipped away to the bathroom, locked the door, and took a deep breath as he started the music.<p>

The lyrics were silly and didn't make a lot of sense. How could one not notice a person he liked if she was always near him, next to him? Truthfully, the person sounded a little desperate, like he was so lonely that he was willing to date this girl who had always been apart of his life but who he never cared much for. What was going through Lily's mind when she wrote this? What could this play possibly be about?

The lyrics may have been crap, but the music sounded very nice. He didn't want to sing for fear that Al would wake up, find him missing from his bed, and hear him singing from behind a locked door. That was too risky.

But he _had _to hear what it sounded like. Had to know if it was something that would interest him.

This bloody musical. Why was it having so much of an effect on him? He was being secretive toward his bestfriend and locking himself in a bathroom in the middle of the night. He had so much to do this year, and he couldn't afford not to have his head in the game.

But it wasn't there. It was in the sound of the piano and Lily Potter's voice as she sang her stupid lyrics, giving the music meaning.

**Author's note: This was more of a filler chapter I guess. Music in the next chapter. The one song I won't be using is *Get Your Head In the Game*. I would be very happy if I got some reviews :) :( **


	4. The Start of Something New

**Disclaimer: I do not own the music from *A High School Musical* nor does it have any relation to the Harry Potter franchise. I guess I should say that I own absolutely nothing. **

**Important Author's note: I advise readers to listen to the song *Start of Something New* from A High School Musical when it gets to that point so you're able to better picture the scene. The lyric format is ALL screwed up but I tried everything and couldn't fix it. :(**

**Chapter 4: **The Start of Something New

Nothing could be more embarrassing to Rose than having to leave Gryffindor Tower to serve her detention. She felt the eyes of her housemates on her back as she made her way through the portrait hole. She wanted badly to tell them that she hadn't done something ridiculous or daring. She had simply gone for a walk outside after curfew. Boring story, really. But she could only imagine what they were all thinking about her unknown crime.

The second day at school had breezed by effortless. Scorpius was in several of her advanced classes, except Charms and Herbology. They did the typical going back and forth with their answers, and their professors did the typical of alternating which one of them to choose before ignoring them and choosing students at random.

Professor Beaumont was unimpressed with her as usual, even when she was the first one to effortlessly perform all of the charms. She sat next to Jordan who wasn't exactly Professor Beaumont's favorite either, and the both of them dominated throughout the class. Professor Longbottom, a longtime friend of her family's, praised her work in Herbology even though they hadn't done much. Al was also in that class and naturally they were paired up. Al was a very good student, but Rose had a feeling he was holding back a little because he knew she'd do the work to perfection. They mostly chatted about family things, and talked to Professor Longbottom about their summer and the wellbeing of their parents, but as soon as they left the greenhouse, Scorpius was waiting with a bunch of Al's friends, and he ran off to join them. She could've sworn she heard one of them—most likely Drew Durang—call her _Perfect Prefect_ when she walked past.

That was a nickname Rose had inherited, although many people said it under their breath when she was around. She was sure it wasn't meant for her to actually know about. In school, her mother had been thought of by few as an insufferable know-it-all, but at least she dated and got into a bit of trouble with Rose's dad and her uncle Harry. Rose was straighter than the edge of the sword of Gryffindor.

Drew Durang would probably be laughing his head off if he saw her now. So much for being perfect.

Sometimes, she felt like she was letting her parents down in some way. The Sorting Hat had taken some time to put her into Gryffindor, but it did nonetheless. It was almost a birth right for a Weasley. Either way, she hadn't really shown that she belonged there. Then again, there weren't many opportunities to do something brave around Hogwarts these days. There was no serious threat that she and others had to face with each year, not like when her parents were students. The bravest thing she did was give out detentions.

When her mum and dad found out about the detention, they weren't even angry. They were more surprised than anything. Her dad almost looked proud when she told them. She vaguely wondered if he would've called her _Perfect Prefect_ had he still been a student, even though he had been one himself.

Too much was on her mind, and her embarrassment grew and grew as she neared Shunpike's office. She hoped that it would just be her and that she wouldn't have to face any of her classmates.

* * *

><p>The Slytherin common room was alive and buzzing with chatter as the first day of school winded down. It was now curfew, and although Scorpius suspected that the sun hadn't set yet, one could never tell being down underneath the lake. It was always dark and cold in the common room and dorms, no matter how many lamps were turned on or how strong the fire was, but he didn't mind. Al's grandmother, Mrs. Weasley, had made them both heavy Slytherin quilts after their first year because she was worried that the both of them would catch cold down in the dungeons. He and Al were always able to snuggle in bed and fall asleep instantly without a worry of chill. It was charmed to give them the right amount of comfort and warmth their body needed for sleeping. Their fellow dormmates were incredibly jealous.<p>

At home, Scorpius felt he had to hide the quilt from his father for the first few years but became less and less worried the older he got. His parents never mentioned it when he used it in the cold winter weather when home for Christmas, but he knew that they suspected who it had come from.

Scorpius, Al, Gregory, and Drew, what was left of their Quidditch team since the others had left, were sitting in their usual corner. They were the most popular guys in Slytherin, and when they laughed, every head always turned toward them. They were talking about potential housemates to invite for Quidditch try-outs when Scorpius saw the time.

"Crap, I've got detention," he announced.

"It's only the second day of school," said Gregory, who was the tallest and lankiest out of all of them. He was a chaser who was clumsy and awkward on his own two feet, but swift and steady on a broom.

"Only you, Scorpius, only you," laughed Drew. He was the remaining beater, with a large, strong, meaty build. With a bludger bat in his hand, he was dangerous. Drew Durang had broken many a bone and broom of members on the other Quidditch teams during matches. He was under strict order from Al to keep away from James and Rose as far as body injuries went. Brooms were fair game though. "What'd you do, anyway?"

"I don't know, ask Beaumont," he shrugged. "I used a few harmless charms as a joke on Al during class and got landed with one. The woman hates me."

"Glad I dodged that," said Al, who had done the same thing but hadn't been caught.

"Just barely. You'd be coming too if you weren't a slimy Prefect," Scorpius retorted, pushing his friend off the armchair playfully.

Al swore and fell to the floor. Scorpius and the group laughed.

It used to be he couldn't remember a time where he and Al _didn't_ have detention together. When Al became a Prefect, he actually took it seriously the majority of the time, and the troublesome duo turned into nothing more than mischievous guys who were more-or-less compliant with the rules. When no one was watching anyway.

"I'll see you guys later." He made his way to the portrait hole, laughter still in his chest.

"Very funny," Al was shouting. "Give my regards to Shunpike!"

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later after taking the familiar route to Shunpike's office, he was surprised to see Rose Weasley coming from the opposite side. She was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt and wasn't wearing her Prefect badge. Was it possible that she was there for detention as well? It couldn't be.<p>

"Hey, Weasley," said Scorpius.

"Hey yourself," she politely grinned at him.

He held the door open for her and found Shunpike filling an old bucket with soap and water.

"Evening, Rose," said Shunpike cheerfully. He turned to Scorpius wryly. "Mr. Malfoy, we meet once again."

"Indeed we do," he smirked.

"Wait right here. I have to run to the broom closet down the corridor." Shunpike disappeared out the door, and he was left with Rose, who was not at all cheerful to see Shunpike as he was to see her.

"So, I'm wondering," Scorpius allowed himself a seat, "what does a Prefect have to do to get herself a detention. You're one of them. You're the law."

Rose smiled at him, leaning against the wall. "I don't think that's any of your concern."

"Come on, tell me. It had to have been good."

"Does it really matter, Scorp? I'm sure it couldn't have been anything as devious as whatever you and Al did to land you here."

He and Rose barely ever talked to each other. She was nice and extremely intelligent. It was fun going back and forth with her in the classroom, but she was kind of boring to him, too quiet. He would never notice her in the crowd if it weren't for her being Al's cousin. It was going to be awkward if they had to do their detention task together. What would they even talk about, her boring study club, the first day of classes? Or would she talk to him at all? Maybe he'd have to endure silence for hours until he was free to go back to the Slytherin common room. It was going to be a long night.

Shunpike came back with a mop, looking very stern. He called forth Scorpius first. "Here you go, Mr. Malfoy."

Socrpius took the mop and eyed it curiously. "What's this?"

"It's a mop. For your detention tonight, you will be mopping the floor of the Great Hall."

"Ok, so what do I need this for?"

He heard Rose snicker from the wall.

"You'll be without magic and armed with that and a nice full bucket of water. Place mop in bucket, pull out, and use stick to scrub the bottom against floor. Shouldn't be too hard for such a keen Quidditch star like yourself."

Shunpike levitated the bucket of water over to him, and Scorpius grimaced.

"Don't worry, Malfoy. You have all night, and you'll have to wipe down the tables and benches too."

"Well while I'm pretending to be a house elf, what will _she _be doing?"

"Rose, this is yours," Shunpike handed her a rag and a can of polish. "Tonight, you have the trophy room. Every trophy needs to be shined. Sorry, but it has to be done."

"It's fine. I deserve it." She took the supplies half-willingly.

"When both of you are done, you can return your items here and go back to your dormitories. Wands on the table."

Several minutes later, Rose was in the trophy room starting immediately, and Scorpius was staring at the Great Hall in boredom. He wondered what would make this go faster. Strangely, he felt his mind tug on the musical play.

When it was first announced, he thought it was the most ridiculous idea to ever enter Hogwarts, and he and Al had spent the first feast taking the mickey out of Lily, Hugo, and Professor Beaumont. Then, he was curious. Eventually the idea intrigued him to the point that he had actually smuggled sheet music back to his dorm last night. Earlier today, after hearing people already practicing the song, testing their singing voices—some horrid, but some pretty ok—he couldn't help to think it would be cool if he tried something new for once, something that didn't involve Quidditch or being a goof with Al. He wanted to try out.

He looked around. The Great Hall was empty, and no one had a reason to come in. Testing his singing voice wouldn't be a big deal, and he had to know… if he could even do it…

_Livin' in my own world  
><em>_Didn't understand  
>That anything can hap<em>_pen__  
>When you take a chance<em>

Rose was already on her third trophy, trying to focus on anything and everything but the Hogwarts musical. It was absurd to think she would have time for something like that when she had Prefect duties, her NEWTs, study club, and Quidditch, not to mention getting top notch marks in her classes in order to snag the Head Girl position next year. Jordan had also made it pretty clear that the musical was a big joke and a waste of time. But she didn't always have to go along with everything Jordan did or said. Life was too short for that, and the musical would be a nice break from everything. She was sure she could sing as well. Surely if her brother could hold a note, she could figure it out. She glanced around the trophy room telling herself this was the only chance she'd have to find out…

_I never believed in _

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities_

And there was no going back for either of them…

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you, oh_

_And now, looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

Scorpius grabbed the mop, and used it as a microphone as he swept across the floor, pretending the Great Hall was filled with people cheering him on, just like on Quidditch match days.

Rose shined the trophies with an extra effort as she sang and danced in the quiet of the trophy room. When she saw her reflection in the trophy case mirror, she pretended to be singing to a crowd who felt just as good as she did in this moment.

_Now who'd of ever thought that_

_We'd both be here tonight_

_And the world looks so much brighter_

_With you by my side_

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_I know it for real_

_This could be the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_I never believed in _

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities_

_It's a start _

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_That it's the start _

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_Start of something new_

In separate places, unknowing of each other's revelation, Rose and Scorpius both smiled. When it came time to audition for the musical, they would be there.

**Author's note: I'm not sure if I'm allowed to post full lyrics, but I did anyway. If anyone knows different, PLEASE message me so I know better and can alter that part. Again, I apologize for the lyric format. I'll have to figure it out. PLEASE review.**

**I got this idea a few years ago because I was really into the whole next generation stuff with Scorp, Al, and Rose, and I went through a HSM phase too (I love musicals in general). As usual, I try to combine music with my favorite things. I thought that it would be an interesting way to tell Scorp's and Rose's story, and I feel like many of the songs are relevant to what I think their love would be like. Next chapter is What I've Been Looking For :) **

**Hudgens, Vanessa; Seely, Drew. "Start of Something New". ****High School Musical. ****Disney, 2006. **


	5. What I've Been Looking For

**Author's note: First set of lyrics is from Ryan and Sharpay's *What I've Been Looking For* and the second set of lyrics is from *What I've Been Looking For (Reprised)*.**

**Chapter 5:** What I've Been Looking For

It was that time of year again, Quidditch team try-outs. Only this time, Scorpius was in charge. It felt glorious standing front and center on the field, looking on at the anxious group waiting for things to start. Al was standing next to him, wearing a smug expression, his snitch teasing him and buzzing around his head and around his hands. Behind them, Drew was trying—and succeeding—to look intimidating as he tapped the palm of his enormous hand with his bludger bat. Gregory, normally hunched and awkward, was standing confidently with his chest out, gripping his broom tightly and waiting for his chance to get into the air.

Slytherin held try-outs differently than the other houses. For one, try-outs weren't open to everyone. The captain had to personally invite potential candidates, people who would fit in on the team and would be a huge asset overall. Scorpius' own father had gotten his invite after promising the entire team Nimbus 2001s. Al had been invited his first year because of his natural Quidditch talent and the legacy of his parents. Scorpius had been invited his second year after Al spoke highly of his playing skills, but he reluctantly turned it down, wanting to perfect his technique and play the best he could. Al and the team had been in disbelief, but they kept an eye on him. He practiced all of that school year and all of that following summer, challenging himself and trying to be more intuitive of the game. It wasn't until 3rd year that Scorpius made his debut as a chaser, and a brilliant one at that. Each year, he worked harder and harder and gained attention from all the other teams for his ethic and knowledge of the game.

When he had wondered out loud why he had been chosen captain that year over Al, his best friend had said it plan and simple. "I have the popularity, but you've gained the respect. You know what's best for the team."

Secondly, girls were never invited to join the team. While Scorpius agreed that this was an ancient, pointless rule, he didn't think a girl would fit in with the rest of them. It could hinder the team if people got too close and involved, or worse, if they broke up and still had to spend time together. The other teams had the advantage of lightweight female seekers and accurate female chasers, but what the Slytherin team didn't have, they made up for in speed and strength.

Of course there was always one or two girls who broke the "rules" and showed up for try-outs. Even today, 4th year Velvet Hornsby was hiding behind a knot of tall boys, the handle of her broom visible. She had crashed try-outs the previous year as well and had been humiliated in front of everyone. Scorpius couldn't believe she had the guts to do it all over again, but he wouldn't be as harsh as their previous captain.

"Velvet, I'm not daft. I can see you," Scorpius announced. The candidates all turned to her and stepped away. She was there in her practice gear, holding her head high.

"Good, then you'll let me try out," was her reply.

"Invitation only, you know the rules."

Everyone snickered. She approached him, her eyes darting toward Al, Drew, and Gregory, as if they might fend her off.

"Please," she begged, "I want to be on the team. I can keep up with you and Nott. Give me a chance."

"I'm sure you can, but it's not going to happen. You weren't invited, therefore you can't try-out. Now get off the field."

"No," she hissed.

"Get off the field, Hornsby. We have things to do," grunted Drew.

"Or will we have to carry you off?" said Al.

"Well, I wouldn't mind that Potter," she replied, smirking at him.

"Ok, you're done." Al had her over his shoulder in seconds and headed towards the edge of the pitch, Velvet half-fighting and half-dramatizing the whole thing.

That was exactly what Scorpius was trying to avoid by letting Slytherin girls join. He took it has his cue to get things started. He wanted this over and done with as fast as possible. These weren't the only try-outs happening at Hogwarts today.

"Ok, Hendricks and O'Nettles, go to your places. The person with the most saves and creative blocks gets to join the team," he pointed at the two boys he had invited to try-out for the Keeper position. They mounted their brooms and went to opposite sides of the pitch to guard their hoops obediently.

Scorpius was betting on O'Nettles, whose father had been Keeper for the Falmouth Falcons some years back, but Hendricks would be competition no doubt.

"Kettlestone," Scorpius regarded a burly boy holding the other bludger bat. "You're the only one trying out for the remaining Beater position but that's not a guarantee. Show us what you can do. Get up there."

The boy did so, but Scorpius noticed right away that he was going to have some trouble with his broom.

"The remaining four of you, pick a partner," he yelled to the leftover boys. "There's only _one _chaser position available so don't take this lightly in the least. I'll help one team and Nott has the other. Impress everyone on this team, and you're in."

Once Al had returned, everyone was up in the air, ready to begin try-outs. Scorpius had roped an impressionable first year into releasing the Quaffle and bludgers. Al would not be chasing his snitch today but help as another set of eyes.

The way Scorpius saw it, there was only one way to see if people were going to rise to the occasion. They were going to play a real game against each other.

Minutes into the try-out, it was clear who was in and who wasn't. One of the chasers was already out of breath and was beginning to lag behind the rest. He missed two passes and intervened another trying to get back in everyone's good graces, but that didn't show teamwork and that's what Scorpius was looking for. Soon, they stopped passing to him all together. Scorpius paused the match and told him to leave the pitch. Maybe there was next year. The boy did so quietly, without a fight. The second chaser, who was ok with handling the ball but too temperamental and inconsistent on his broom, was not so accepting when Scorpius told him to leave. He swore up a storm and called all of them names before he finally retreated into the changing rooms.

O'Nettles was terrific as Keeper, and it was clear he was dedicated to the position. Hendricks, two years behind Scorpius, was doing well too, but he wasn't able to put his strength to use. After awhile, Scorpius paused the match and called him over to have a quiet chat.

"The bad news is I won't keep you for Keeper," Scorpius told him. The boy's face fell instantly. "Relax, Hendricks, I'm not finished. Go grab a bludger bat. I want to see what happens."

He'd never seen Hendricks smile the way he did in that moment.

Now that they were playing on one set of hoops and Hendricks was now competing against Kettlestone for Beater, Kettlestone's confidence seemed to be shot. He was lagging on his broomstick and had Drew picking up his slack. At one point, a bludger nearly killed Al when Kettlestone had been able to block it.

"Shit, Kettlestone! Pay attention!" Al shouted at him.

"I'm sorry, Al!—"

"Save it! We're in a match here! Hendricks is flying circles around you!"

Hendricks certainly was. He was willing to put in the right amount of effort for the team, and Scorpius had guessed right. He was a natural beater.

Scorpius finally called the try-out to a halt after he had made up his mind on who would be joining the Slytherin Quidditch team. Back on the ground, everyone caught their breath, while Scorpius and Co. deliberated on who should be chosen.

"Ok, everyone, we're ready. Some of you brought your O game, and some of you need more practice. A lot more practice. Either way, there's always next year so try to leave with some dignity."

Al, Drew, and Gregory snickered, but the candidates were too frozen and nervous to join in.

"O'Nettles, you were brilliant, man. You're what we were looking for. Congratulations! You're our new Keeper."

"Yes!" O'Nettles whooped in the arm with his fist.

"Pucey, you worked really hard today, and I see great potential, but sadly, you didn't make Chaser," Scorpius told the 3th year. "Still, I'd like to put you on the reserve team just in case."

Mark Pucey looked like he was about to cry, but he simply nodded and left the pitch. Every Slytherin knew that the reserve players never got a chance to join a match.

"That leaves you, Lorien. Congrats, man! You're a Chaser."

"I won't let you guys down. Who's ready for some lion meat? Wooo!" Another fist pump in the air.

"That brings it down to Hendricks and Kettlestone, and I'm just going to rip the bandage right off. Hendricks, I was right. You're a natural beater. Welcome to the team."

Before Hendricks could celebrate, Kettlestone stepped forward. "WHAT? Oh, come on, he only played half the match."

"And he was still better. Kettlestone, don't embarrass yourself. I think you already have enough from today."

Kettlestone looked to Al. "I said I was sorry, Potter. Stand up for me."

"You heard the captain," said Al, glaring at him. "You almost let that bludger take my head off. There's no room here for apologies or mistakes on this team."

"Let me make it clearer to you," Scorpius added. He didn't like being degraded as the captain with the final word by Kettlestone in front of his team. "Al is the most valuable player on this team, and if he dies—or worse—gets injured because of your laziness, how do we win?"

Kettlestone fumbled for a moment but couldn't come up with an answer.

"Exactly," said Scorpius. "Now, please excuse yourself."

Once he was gone, the 3 new players joined their team for some handshakes and laughs. Scorpius looked at his wrist watch. He would catch the end of the musical try-out, but he would catch it nonetheless if he hurried over now.

"Well, this was fun, but I've got to run," he announced. "I've got to meet someone."

"But we've got to celebrate. It's tradition," grunted Drew.

"We will. We'll wait until dinner tonight. That way, everyone will be in on it."

Everyone seemed to accept it but Al.

"We always do it directly after try-outs. Who's so important that you have to leave now?"

"A professor," Scorpius lied, sort of. "Stuff about NEWTS. I'll meet you guys back at the common room."

Before anyone could say anything else, he took off across the pitch.

* * *

><p>"Nearly there, but not quite," said Rose Weasley, retracting her tape measure. She was measuring yet another 5th year's Defense Against the Dark Arts essay during Study Club and was growing tedious of their lack of work ethic. "You still need about six more inches to conclude properly."<p>

"It's ok," said the student. "I'll hand it in like this."

Rose inhaled, trying to keep from showing her frustration. "But it's an Exceeds Expectations for certain. Why settle for that when you can do six more inches and get an Outstanding?"

"The E is fine, so long as it'll keep me mum happy." The boy collected his books and left the classroom.

Rose shook her head in disbelief. "You're welcome."

Rose and Jordan had started Study Club to help students who wanted to do well in their classes but didn't necessarily know how to go about it. It was for those who weren't natural studiers, for students who had a hard time catching on to lessons in class but were too afraid to confront the professor, students who couldn't handle the pressure of taking exams. Rose and Jordan were the main tutors and ran the whole show. They split their talents, and slowly but surely, helped students in need.

Rose loved tutoring. It came natural to her, teaching others about subjects she loved. She was able to read a student's needs almost immediately and work to their advantages. Jordan was a good tutor as well but had a hard time bending her learning habits for someone else's.

Rose couldn't recall when it started, but soon, students who just wanted to know they weren't going to fail started showing up. Rose found herself reading essays, practicing charms and spells a couple of times until students decided they had gotten them and left. It was less about learning the material and more about completing a homework assignment approved by Perfect Prefect Rose and Jordan the Study Club Snoot. She didn't like it one bit, but study club was there to help students with their needs.

Rose saw Lisa Hubble, a Muggle-born girl in Hugo's year, flipping through pages of her History of Magic book anxiously. Her hair was dark brown and frizzy and her glasses always looked crooked, or maybe her ears were. She was a nervous one, very jumpy, stressed, and timid. Rose knew to approach her slowly.

"Hey, Lisa, do you need any—" started Rose kindly, but it was enough to startle the girl.

"I'm fine, Rose," she quipped. "I'm a Ravenclaw. I told you before, I'm only here to be among intellectuals."

"Ok, I just thought—"

"Yeah, everyone thinks it." Lisa looked around nervously at the others. They were unaware of the confrontation, still attending to their homework and readings. She hung her head, closed her book, and left from the table, clutching it to her chest.

Lisa Hubble was indeed in Ravenclaw and was undoubtedly the black sheep and weakest performer of the house. She never did well in classes, and Rose knew that she didn't come to Study Club to be among intellectuals. She was sure the girl wanted help but was too embarrassed. Rumor had it, she was very bright at her Muggle school and kids teased her because of not only her strangeness (sign of magic abilities) but her intelligence as well. Once she came to Hogwarts and had to learn all new subjects and develop abilities she never even knew existed, the pressure got to her.

Jordan liked to talk about how embarrassing Lisa was as a Ravenclaw. "Rowena Ravenclaw is rolling over in her grave," she would say. "The Grey Lady is evaporating into nothingness. The hat couldn't have been more wrong."

Jordan wasn't cruel, but she had a tendency to see things as black and white. Rose knew it couldn't have come from her father, Dean Thomas, who was a handsome Black wizard that made Rose blush whenever she visited their house. Her mother, Padma, an Indian witch who was strict with Jordan and had been in Ravenclaw as well, but she was no worse than Rose's own mother. Somehow, Jordan had gained a personality of steel all on her own.

Rose looked at her watch. If she was going to sneak off to the musical try-outs, now would be the time. No one was calling her over to their table or waving another essay in the air. She would tell Jordan that she was heading out for the day.

"Rose, just forget about her. You know she doesn't like to be bothered." Jordan came from behind her. "I think we should start the group Arithmancy lesson."

Damn! Rose had forgotten about that. She had brought along her book, but had been so bogged down in essays that she expected Study Club to end. If they were doing Arithmancy, it was going to take at least an hour, and she would miss try-outs all together. Oh well, the lying had to begin somewhere.

"I left my Arithmancy book back in the dorm. How could I be so stupid?" said Rose, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly.

"It's ok," said Jordan, "We can share."

"No good. I also left my extra set of notes with the book. It's just a quick run up to Gryffindor Tower. I'll be back soon. Start without me."

"Ok," Jordan looked wary, "but hurry back."

Rose exhaled the minute she left the classroom. She had thought for sure that it would be harder to get away, but apparently, she was so predictable that no one suspected anything of her.

She tapped her shoulder bag where the large Arithmancy book rested. She would simply audition for the musical in the Great Hall and go right back to Study Club. If it took longer than usual, she could say she ran into a professor and had some questions about an upcoming assignment. Her best friend wouldn't question her at all. She would either get a part or not, but she needed to try something unordinary. Just once. She needed to breath and was willing to sneak away to do it.

* * *

><p>Rose didn't run into anyone she knew on the way to the Great Hall and thought it was very lucky. However, the minute she reached the doors, trying to gain the courage to go through them, Scorpius was approaching from the other direction. Usually, she wouldn't care, but where there was Scorpius, there was Al. Her secret would be found out by the entire school in no time.<p>

Before she could turn back, he had already spotted her.

"Weasley," he nodded politely at her, a bit distracted.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we?" she replied. "What are you doing? Is Al with you?"

"Urm, no. He, urm, actually. I think he might be leaving the pitch right about now. We had Quidditch try-outs today. That's why I'm all sweaty." His eyes darted around, and he looked over his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I can't really talk. I'm actually meeting someone. Continue on."

She stood there. Who exactly was he telling to continue on? Then she realized what he was doing. He and Al really spent too much time together. They had the same mannerisms, and Rose knew this one pretty well. She laughed. "You're crap at lying, just like Al. You're clearly up to something."

Scorpius stared at her in annoyance. "Yeah, laugh it up, but who do you think you're fooling. Why are _you_ here?"

Rose guiltily sobered. "None of your concern, Malfoy."

"Spare me. You're here for the same reason I am, the musical."

That was a surprise. Scorpius was the last person she expected to audition. If he had singing abilities, then she had Cornish Pixies living in her hair.

"What if I am?" she tested him.

"If you were so confident about it, you'd already be in there, not out here keeping me distracted so that I won't report back to Al."

She glared at him in defiance, confidently pushed open the doors, and walked in. Scorpius followed, bumming into her when she stood frozen.

"Bollocks!" She swore, and dived behind a table. He did the same.

"What is it?"

"I forgot we'd be up against them," she whispered nervously.

"Who?"

She saw them now, telling something to Professor Beaumont, who was seated at the piano, before taking their places in front of the small cluster of people at the audition. Lily and Hugo.

"_Them_. Lily's been singing since she was two, and she and Hugo live for this sort of thing. We're doomed."

"They can't be _that _good," whispered Scorpius, pressed against her shoulder, looking on at her cousin and brother. "No offense, but your brother's a bit weird, and Lily isn't exactly helping Hufflepuff's cause."

Rose elbowed him, and heard him stop himself from swearing loudly. At that moment, the music—different than the music she had listened to on her sheet—started and so did Lily and Hugo, complete with a choreographed dance and confident performance.

_It's hard to believe_

_That I couldn't see_

_You were always there beside me_

_Thought I was alone_

_With no one to hold_

_But you were always right beside me_

_This feelings like no other_

_I want you to know_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do _

_the way you do _

_I've never had someone as good for me as you _

_no one like you so lonely before I finally found _

_what I've been looking for_

They moved in perfect sync with one another, and their routine had no doubt been practiced several times. They were such best friends and knew each other so well, no matter their differences. It made Rose happy for her brother and cousin, but made her long for something. She and Al were supposed to be just as close, according to family standards, but she couldn't imagine doing something like this with him, or even her real best friend, Jordan. Maybe she wouldn't be so afraid to step out of the box if she had someone to do it with.

_So good to be seen_

_So good to be heard_

_Don't have to say a word_

_For so long I was lost_

_So good to be found _

_I'm loving having you around_

_This feeling's like no other _

_I want you to know_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do _

_The way you do_

_I've never had someone as good for me as you_

_No one like you_

_So lonely before, I finally found _

_what I've been looking for_

_Doo Doo DooDoo_

_Doo Doo DooDoo_

_Do Do_

_Woa-ah-ah-oh_

_Doo Doo DooDoo_

_Doo Doo DooDoo_

_Do Do_

_Woa-ah-ah-oh_

They received a standing ovation. Rose's stomach dropped all the way to the floor. She couldn't follow that. It would only lead to embarrassment.

"Well that concludes musical try-outs," announced Professor Beaumont. "Please wait for a week for the results to be posted. Thank you to all of you for coming."

Rose crumpled on the floor. That was it. She was too late.

"Well she's obviously made up her mind," Scorpius said.

They watched in hiding as the others left the Great Hall, and Lily and Hugo complimented each other on their performance on the way. Rose didn't know what to do with herself. She felt Scorpius's eyes on her and looked up at him.

"You look devastated," he said with a hint of amusement.

"I'm not. Just upset I missed it. Aren't you?"

"Well, Beaumont hasn't left yet, and I didn't lie to Al for nothing. I'm going for it." He jumped up and strolled down the aisle towards the professor. This time, it was her tailing after him.

* * *

><p>"Wait, Professor Beaumont! We would also like to try out."<p>

Professor Beaumont turned around and raised her eyebrows, studying them. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley, the last two I expected to see at auditions."

"You're not the only one," Scorpius heard Rose say under her breath.

"Have you practiced the song?"

"Yes," they answered simultaneously, catching each other off-guard.

"Ok, then. This should be interesting," Beaumont agreed, moving over the piano. "Scorpius, you start off, and Rose, you come in when I signal."

"Woah, wait!" said Rose. "We're not singing together. We've never sang together before."

"It might throw us off, and I'd prefer to audition on my own," he added.

"Me too," she chimed after him.

"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, you're auditioning for a musical, therefore you will be singing with other people. Now would be a good start to see how well you could complement another singing voice. Do your best and try to harmonize. Now, like I said, Scorpius starts off, and you will be cued, Rose."

She tapped the piano with her wand, and it began to play beautiful music, the slower version of Lily and Hugo's rendition.

Scorpius stood straight up and prepared his voice. He wasn't going to let Weasley ruin it for him. Let her fumble around in her own singing voice. He was going to get a part no matter what.

_It's hard to believe_

_That I couldn't see_

_You were always there beside me_

Rose was cued. And what happened next, what came from her mouth was unbelievable to him.

_Thought I was alone_

_With no one to hold_

_But you were always right beside me_

_This feelings like no other_

_I want you to know_

Their voices crashed gorgeously with each other's, and they locked eyes in amazement.

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do _

_the way you do _

_I've never had someone as good for me as you _

_no one like you _

_So lonely before i finally found _

_what I've been looking for_

The three of them were silent. Scorpius and Rose stared at each other, still lost in the music.

"Congratulations. You both have won the lead roles." Beaumont was so grave that it sounded like a punishment rather than a victory. She looked as if she wanted to eat her words from earlier, turning on her heel and leaving them by the piano.

"Wow," Scorpius allowed himself to speak after awhile. "That was… it was…"

Rose smiled timidly at him, looking embarrassed and blushing. "Yeah, I guess we're in. You… sang really good."

"So did you."

Awkward seconds passed between them, until Rose said goodbye and Scorpius dragged behind her. It wasn't until they parted ways by the doors that he realized the frightening thing that had actually happened. What started off as a meaningless duet to impress Beaumont had turned into something else entirely. Something that made his face feel hot and finally understand what the hell Lily had written about. He and Rose Weasley had looked into each other's eyes and sang those lyrics to each other. And he had meant them.

**Author's Note: I haven't posted for this in a long time, but I've been busy. This chapter was also difficult to write because I had to do a lot of revising from the original. I'll have to do that with all of them. Other than that, not much to say. Also, ****Rose, Scorpius, and Jordan are studying for their NEWTS early so that they can take them earlier than everyone else. I'm mentioning it here because I mentioned it in early chapters but they are only in 6****th**** year, not 7****th****. It's not all that relevant though. **

**Hudgens, Vanessa; Seely, Drew. "What I've Been Looking For (reprised)". ****High School Musical. ****Disney, 2006. **

**Grabeel, Lucas; Tisdale, Ashley. "What I've Been Looking For". ****High School Musical. ****Disney, 2006. **


	6. Slytherin's Captain

**Chapter 6: **Slytherin's Captain

Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose Weasley thought his name again. Whenever she had heard this name before the audition, it was met with indifference, oftentimes a spark of competitiveness, but never what she was feeling now. Confusion. Queasiness. An uncomfortable mixture of the two.

Before the audition, Scorpius was the second in the duo with her cousin, Al. Now, he was the guy who she had auditioned with a day ago, the guy with the piercing blue eyes and snowy hair, the slight smirk and the confident singing voice. He was the guy she couldn't get out of her head, and she had no idea why.

Whenever she thought back to the actual audition, all she could remember was singing to him, both of their voices fitting perfectly, aligning together in a beautiful chorus. The details of what she had been thinking in that moment were all a bit delicate, much too delicate for someone who didn't like making herself vulnerable.

After the audition and awkward congratulations, she had rushed back to Study Club and helped Jordan with the lesson. By the time she and Jordan had packed up to go back to their respectable dorms, Jordan had commented on the fact that she was still flushed. Rose had made up some pathetic excuse about the excitement of Arithmancy.

That same night at dinner, while she joined Jordan at the Ravenclaw table, she couldn't help but search for him in the busy bustle of the Great Hall. She did this subtly of course and saw him laughing and joking with Al and his friends. Right when she remembered that Slytherin Quidditch try-outs had been earlier that day, their new teammates burst into the Great Hall with shaved heads, charmed green skin, and makeshift fairy wings. The lights on the wings flickered with each step of the large, burly boys walking down the center aisle of the tables.

It was a Slytherin tradition that apparently began several years after the War. Slytherin House had been in need of something to boost morale after being shunned from the school, and apparently, it could only be done by hazing new Quidditch team members. It usually happened during breakfast the next day and continued throughout the school day, but doing it during dinner time was new, and the lot of the school all looked around in surprise.

The whole purpose of the event was to ridicule the school's other Quidditch teams. They usually recited insult poems at each table and performed small skits in ridiculous costumes during their Great Hall display. Rose thought the whole thing was annoying and pathetic. This year, however, she couldn't take her eyes away. The three boys jogged to the front of the hall and announced their names, Lorien Crosscuttle, Tyson Hendricks, and Ciaran O'Nettles. The professors said nothing but joined in with the laughing students. They were all accustomed to this tradition as well.

She had stolen a glance at Scorpius, whose arms were crossed in smugness and whose mouth was curved into that ever-constant smirk of his. He was captain of his team and must've taken great pride in the fact that he was responsible for this year's hazing. Next to him, Al was grinning from ear to ear with delight.

And then the taunting had begun. First was all the nonsense about how Slytherin was the best team, which wasn't actually nonsense since it was sadly the truth. Since Al had been Seeker, James and the Gryffindors hadn't won the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup, and if they didn't, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff teams surely didn't have a chance.

First was the Hufflepuff table.

..

_Hufflepuff, Black and gold_

_Our chasers leave you in the cold_

_Your brooms can barely hold your weight_

_Your teammates can't fit through the gate_

_Eat your cake and buttered bread_

_We'll score and snatch the snitch instead!_

_Goal's wide open, Keeper's asleep_

_That's how we keep our winning streak!_

_To Hufflepuff, the badger team_

_Get ready to lose to silver and green!_

..

"How do you think they do it?" the new recruit named Lorien asked the crowd.

"Do what?" Al shouted out.

"Get up into the air on their broomsticks!" Hendricks bellowed, rubbing his muscled tummy. "They'd eat the house elves if they could."

"Slow and unsteady! Both the brooms and the players," added O'Nettles, pretending to stumble around and wobble in his tutu. "It's like shooting sparks at little fairies."

At this point, the three of them began running around in a circle flapping their awful fake wings then collapsed on the floor.

Everyone except the Hufflepuff table erupted in laughter. The Hufflepuffs digested the words then began to boo loudly. Rose saw the captain of the team, Harley Tethers, snatch a cupcake out of one of his chaser's hand and frown. It was true. The Hufflepuff team was the slowest, probably in the worst shape, and they rarely ever scored during the matches.

Next was the Ravenclaw table. Rose felt them, including Jordan, tense as if it would make the words hurt less.

_.._

_Ravenclaw, bronze and blue_

_You know what we'll do to you_

_You get top marks in all of school_

_But on the pitch, untalented fools_

_We win and do our victory loops_

_By the time you find the hoops_

_Your brains are too heavy for the broom_

_That you hang your head in loser gloom_

_Ravenclaw Eagles, do your best_

_But these Snakes will eat the eggs in your nest._

..

"Ravenclaws, they never learn," started Hendricks, tutting a finger at the table. "They'll let anyone on the team who can juggle both a broom and their abnormally large heads."

At this, Lorien blundered around, pretending to hold up his heads and crashed into both his teammates, who shoved him off.

"They should just stick to keeping Slytherin stats," O'Nettles spat. "Something they're good at."

Rose snickered a little at the Ravenclaw table's indignation, finding the bit about the eggs and nest in the poem quite clever, but she knew that Gryffindor was next. It was no secret that Gryffindor was Slytherin's arch nemesis when it came to Quidditch. Her stomach clenched together and she wondered what Scorpius had come up with for the boys to say about her house. She stole yet another glance over at him, and this time, his seemed to search for someone. He angled his head, this time toward the Ravenclaw table and met her eyes. Rose noticed her heart quickening. He grinned at her and flexed his eyebrows playfully. She tore away from his stare as the boys begin to chant.

_.._

_Our team has saved the best for last_

_If best meant Slytherins beating their ass_

_The red and gold, Gryffindor's pride_

_Have learned to take their losing in stride _

_They boast on how they're going to win_

_But tremble before us Slytherins_

_On the pitch, they wave to fans_

_But in the end, the snitch is in our hands_

_Red and Gold, we're not through_

_We'll tell you what we think of you_

_.._

_A bunch of girls are your chasers_

_Pretty and fit, but not good racers!_

_Neanderthals are your beaters_

_But you accuse us and say we're cheaters!_

_Your seeker is blind and your keeper dim_

_And you cry about how you never win!_

_Captain Potter may be sugar and cream_

_But the fastest Potter is on our team!_

_Gryffindor Lions, the bold and brave _

_Winning over you is all we crave!_

..

Now it was Jordan's turn to watch Rose become indignant. James was no doubt glaring at Al and mouthing obscenities toward him. Rose loved playing Quidditch, and she loved her team. She couldn't wait to get out on the pitch to prove Scorpius—er, the Slytherins wrong.

But they weren't finished. Rather than continue the mocking of the Gryffindor team in general, they chose to focus on the team's captain.

"Gryffindors, at least they pose a challenge," said Lorien. "One flip of James Potter's hair, and we're in a trance." The three of them illustrated the prideful hairflip James was no stranger to and several people snickered, including a professor or two.

"Yeah, his good looks distract from his losing streak!" shouted Hendricks. All eyes shifted to James, who was trying his hardest to remain calm, and that wasn't easy for someone with Weasley blood. "His own father cheered for Slytherin last time!"

"Wait, wait, wait," O'Nettles stopped them, wearing a cruel smirk. "Remember when he _cried_?"

The Great Hall roared with laughter yet again as the new Slytherin recruits faked sobs and wiped at nonexistent tears. James face palmed and shouted that they 'come off it'. Al was falling over Scorpius now, unable to control his laughter.

"Sobbed, he did," O'Nettles continued. "Sobbed like a baby when Albus, our prized seeker, beat him for the 1st time!"

"WILDCAT! WILDCAT!" the Slytherins began to cheer, louder and louder until it rang in every corner of the Great Hall. 'Wildcat Potter' was Al's Quidditch nickname since his first year as Seeker, and Al stood up and proudly urged them even louder. He earned this name by his stealth and quickness on a broom and the fiery, hungry look in his green eyes and wild black hair after catching the snitch. He was a hunter and the snitch was his prey, Scorpius had described this to her whole family when he had visited for a Weasley family picnic one summer. Rose had always thought that the Slytherins liked to exaggerate the fact that Al simply looked semi-mad whenever he caught the snitch and won the game.

Lastly, the new Slytherin recruits hazing had ended with a loud hammering of cheers and chants from the Slytherin table. "SLYTHERIN SLYTHERIN SLYTHERIN!" The rest of the school booed as loud as they could, including Jordan and Rose. This went on for several minutes until Headmistress Vector quieted everyone down and everyone returned to their meal.

* * *

><p>Now, sitting in the library one whole day after, Rose was replaying all of this over and over in her head along with Scorpius's name. She should've been giving her undivided attention to her Ancient Runes homework on the work desk in front of her.<p>

"Jordan, have you ever thought about," Rose bit her lip, contemplating the word, "dating? I mean, we're at that age. Truthfully, we're quite past it."

Jordan snickered incredulously. "Thought about it? What's there to think about?"

Rose pointedly sat down her quill. "We're two attractive, intelligent females who are at the top of our game."

"Exactly so who are we supposed to date? I know you play Quidditch, but let's face it, you're the most intelligent one who does so Quidditch guys are out. Then we're left with that," she pointed to a Hufflepuff couple who were sitting at a table with their tongues shoved down each other's throats, "or that," she then pointed to a group of very unattractive Ravenclaw boys who were sitting at another table trading chocolate frog cards.

"What about, I don't know. Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Scorpius _Malfoy_?" She said his name sourly. "You want to date Scorpius Malfoy?"

"I didn't say I wanted to date him." Rose's ears turned red. "I just asked. He's right behind me in rank so he's obviously not daft, but he's great at Chaser."

"Malfoy is more likely to date girls like Lily, who've got that whole gorgeous, untouchable thing going on. Not girls like you."

Now Rose scowled deeply at the girl who she called her best friend. "What do you mean, 'girls like me'?"

Jordan scoffed amusingly. "Your idea of make-up is applying two coats of chapstick, and I style my hair more than you do."

"I have unruly hair! I don't have time to style it. I can be just as gorgeous as Lily on any given day, but I have things to do. Surely there's a guy out there who accepts that."

"See, this is why we don't talk about boys. I'm completely unfocused right now."

Rose angrily began to gather her things, and Jordan looked at her in surprise. "Where are you going?"

How could she be so oblivious to that fact that she had hurt Rose's feelings? "I don't feel like studying right now, if that's ok with you," said Rose, who proceeded to storm out of the library.

The walk up to Gryffindor Tower hadn't made anything better. She passed Hugo and Lily, who waved to her slightly as they animatedly discussed something of importance to them. Lily's uniform still managed to flatter her figure, and her hair was pulled back into a stylish ponytail. She was also wearing a new pair of yellow and black heels.

She then passed a gang of Slytherin girls who were known as the Debutants. Abigail, Cecily, and Blaire were just as stylish and popular as Lily but never spoke to anyone other than each other. She was sure Scorpius had taken Cecily to Hogsmeade a couple of times in the past years but nothing seemed to ever become serious of them. Still, just knowing that she was the kind of girl he went for made her all the more insecure.

Luckily, she didn't see Scorpius himself. That chance had hastened her step and finally, she made it all the way to her dormitory. No one was there. They had probably gone out to get one last semi-warm day in before a chilly Fall set in.

She sat down on her bed and levitated a mirror in front of her face. She was pretty, there was no denying that with her father's blue eyes and the shape of her mother's face. Why did she need make-up? Then there was the matter of her hair, something else she had inherited from her mother. Rose reached up and took out her hair tie, letting the bundle of thick red curls fall. They went everywhere, overwhelming her head and face. She didn't have slick, straight hair like Jordan or Lily where she could easily control it.

Sighing, she put her hair back up into a bun and collapsed back first onto her mattress. How was she going to be a leading lady in anything? She would no doubt look appalling standing next to Scorpius Malfoy, whose pointy features had evened out once he had hit 5th year. It was hours before Scorpius left her mind and she could bring herself to study again.

**Author's Note: For those who are actually reading this story, please don't give up on me! I will complete this, but I can't promise weekly updates or anything. Keep reading and please review!**


	7. Perfect Prefect

**Chapter 7:** Perfect Prefect

Draco Malfoy apparated into the backyard of the Malfoy Villa, looking irritated and tense. Before he even made it over the hill and reached the door, Loppy the House Elf had opened it, escorting him inside.

"Loppy is happy to welcome Master home," said the House Elf, trembling in her tea cozy, but Draco said nothing nor did he acknowledge that anyone or anything was speaking to him. He undid his cloak and let it fall from his shoulders, and Loppy jumped to catch it before it hit the floor. The man continued into the next room.

Astoria Malfoy was sitting in the drawing room, drinking a cup of tea and listening to classical music omitting from the piano across the room. She looked up when Draco came into the room, and only when they locked eyes, he allowed himself a grin.

"You're back from Wiltshire early," said Astoria after they had exchanged a kiss. "I didn't expect you until evening."

Draco made a noise in his throat. "You know how those Ministry buffoons are. They don't like wasting their time humiliating someone who's run out of retorts for them. So they set up another date to try again."

"Well, at least they'll soon be running out of excuses of why the project isn't respectable, and then," she smiled excitedly at him, taking his hands into hers, "We'll be able to start, finally."

"And it only took four years of continually being halted by the Ministry. If it were Potter or Weasley—"

"Let's not bring them into this," she scolded lightly. "Albus Potter is Scorpius's most loyal friend, something you swore would not last."

Draco huffed, but the presence of his wife always calmed him down, no matter the conversation, no matter the situation ensuing.

"Speaking of," she added. "Scorpius has written us a peculiar letter. I don't know what to make of it." She handed him the letter off the table and his eyebrows narrowed in curiosity.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_Thank you for your last letter. Everything is fine, and classes feel just as easy as last year's subjects. The first Quidditch game of the year is coming up, and we're going to get in some great training. I have a lot planned so domination is inevitable._

_Speaking of Hogwarts events and activities, I doubt if you've heard, especially since you've extended your stay at the villa, but something new is happening this year. There's going to be a play, a musical actually. I thought it would be entertaining to try out, just to see what would happen. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you two should make arrangements in November to visit Hogwarts. I've been cast as the male lead, Sebastian Slytherin so there's that. I love you both, and I'll keep you updated. _

_Your Son,_

_Scorpius_

"What does he mean he's been cast as the lead?" asked Draco quizzically.

"Apparently his audition went well," Astoria joked.

"Scorpius doesn't sing, or act." Draco was incredulous. "Scorpius doesn't do anything but Quidditch, fool around with Potter, and study, which is only to keep me off his back."

"Well, seeing as he's the lead, he seems to be capable of a lot more than that. Why is it such a surprise to you?"

He poured himself a glass of brandy and took a sip. "For one, Hogwarts' idea of a new event is the Triwizard Tournament, in which a classmate died last time," he spat. "Now Scorpius is talking about this musical nonsense, prancing around in costumes, and singing and dancing?"

Astoria gave him a pointed look.

"Oh, Story, don't give me that. I have every right to be skeptical. What will this do to his studies? To his Quidditch performance?"

"It won't do anything. He's clever enough to know how much he can take on. Let him explore something different for a change. I think it's wonderful."

Draco smirked at his wife in amusement, taking her into his arms. "He gets this from you, you know."

"Then, _clearly_, everything will work out," she told him defiantly, leaning in to kiss the husband she loved.

* * *

><p>Scorpius had decided that Rose Weasley was quite fit. Sure, she never took her hair out of that unflattering bun, and she wore her uniform slightly more modest than the rest of the girls at school, but he liked the freckles that decorated her nose and the fact that he could make out the shape of her body when she dressed casual on the weekends. During the week, Professor Beaumont had called the both of them to her office and had given them their scripts for the play, explaining that the leads were the most important and that they needed to go started on reading right away. She told them that on Sunday, she would make the big announcement to the school of whom all had been cast and which part they would play. They had parted quickly from each other, not wanting people to be suspicious. He was still embarrassed by it, but either way, come Sunday, everyone would know.<p>

The rest of the week, he found himself watching Rose, hoping to catch her eye whenever they had class together or during meal time. She never noticed him though, too busy taking notes, chatting with Jordan, or talking to James and her brother, Hugo, over a slice of pie.

On Friday, Al decided to ditch History of Magic, knowing Binns would never know he was missing. Scorpius would've loved to join him, but his father would have a fit if he missed something important. Instead of paying attention to Binns on this day, he watched Rose. She always sat by herself seeing as her desk partner never showed up for class, and when she pulled out a small mirror and began smoothing out her curls, he made a discreet move to the chair next to her.

She looked surprised to see him and hastily put the mirror away. He mouthed a 'Hey', and she shot a quick grin at him before going back to taking notes. After awhile of sitting there awkwardly, he scribbled down a note on his parchment and charmed it with a charm he had taught himself.

_Al ditched. I'm bored. Alright, today?_

When his writing popped up on her parchment, he couldn't tell if she was confused or annoyed at the gesture. She looked over at him, and then stared down at the note like some foreign object before taking her quill to it. He laughed inside, knowing she must despise the idea of passing notes during a class. However, she seemed to know the charm as well because writing appeared back onto his own parchment.

_Wondering if I should tell Binns that he has the date for the last Vampire Massacre confused with the Centaur Wars. Why didn't you ditch too?_

He looked around the classroom. Most of the other students were half asleep or scribbling on parchment to entertain themselves.

_Didn't want to miss something important, but who am I kidding? I know all about this stuff. Tell anyone about the audition? _He wrote.

_No. You?_

_My parents. Mother probably likes the idea. Father naturally will not. Don't think I should tell Al yet._

_Probably not._

Scorpius had run out of things to say, but he wanted to keep talking to her. A pleasant aroma drifted from her to him, and he wondered what type of perfume she was wearing. It was strange to think that Rose even wore perfume or that he would like it and wish he could breathe in more of it.

_So, how's Study Club?_ He asked. Truthfully, he could care less about it, but it was the only thing he knew she enjoyed or did outside of Quidditch. He didn't want to breach that topic, considering the other Hogwarts Quidditch teams were still fuming about the night of the Slytherin recruits hazing performance. Rose was a fair chaser, he admitted. Now, he wondered if he would be able to concentrate on the pitch if he was going against her.

Rose answered with a rather appropriate response. _You're honestly asking that?_

_Yeah, I guess so._

_It's going fine. Not really seeing eye to eye with Jordan on some things, but it will still work out._

_She's a complete snoot. Couldn't be in a club with her._

He watched Rose sigh as she wrote. _She's not a snoot. She just knows what she wants. She's very intelligent…_

_So are you, and I don't think you're like that at all, _He admitted with his quill and ink and tried to stop himself from blushing in front of her.

She read the parchment for a long time, but he swore he saw a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. Finally, she scribbled something down.

_You should come to Study Club sometimes. It could be fun._

_I study enough on my own, but thanks for the invite. _

_I meant tutoring. We want to encourage more Slytherins to come._

_Doesn't work like that, Rose. Sorry. _He knew that she was referring to his "popularity" in the his house, but Slytherins did not want to be seen getting assisted by Jordan and Perfect Prefect Rose, not even if Salazar Slytherin himself appeared and asked them to. Jordan had the reputation of thinking she was above everyone, and Rose appeared too uptight and competitive in a way that made things less fun. Still, after what he had experienced during their audition together, he knew that there was more to her, and he wanted to discover that side. He liked what he saw there. _But I would be willing to rehearse the script together tomorrow at eleven before lunch. What about that?_

_Where?_

_Astronomy Tower._

_Why there?_

_Don't know. It's low key so we won't be discovered, right?_

_Ok._

_Perfect._

The bell rang, and both Scorpius and Rose packed up their things. Scorpius set the parchment on fire and it disintegrated quickly. Rose hastily tucked hers into her bag.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Study Club," he said out loud to her, his voice sounding strange and foreign now that they could speak.

"It's fine," she replied. "I understand it's not your crowd."

"I don't really have a crowd."

She sniffed at his comment, not convinced. "This is Hogwarts. Everyone has a crowd."

Before he could think of something witty to say, she had already left him behind. He spotted her in the hall and jogged to catch up. His ego was hurt a little. Why hadn't she waited up for him so that they could continue their conversation? He didn't like her always acting as if he was inconvenient whenever he tried to chat with her, like that night of their detentions. He didn't care too much then, but now it was personal.

"What is it with you when it comes to talking to me?" he breathed, falling into step with her.

"I'm sorry?" she stopped.

"You're always trying to run off. Do you do this to every bloke who tries to talk to you?"

She blinked at him. "I thought we were done. I didn't mean to be rude. Was there something else?"

He laughed in spite of himself. Any other girl would've caught on to the fact that he was trying to get to know her, but no, not Ms. Perfect Prefect. "Rose, if we're going to be doing a play together, we have to get to know each other. I want to get to know you, but you obviously don't feel the same."

"That's not true," she said shyly, dropping her eyes. He caught on to the fact that she was blushing. "I'm just, I don't know. I'm not good at socializing, with anyone. I know it's strange coming from a family like mine, but I'm just slow at it."

He grinned warmly at her. "Then I'll be more patient. Tower tomorrow at 11?"

She smiled softly and nodded. "I'll see you there."

**A/N: Although Scorpius's mother is actually named "Asteria", I knew her as "Astoria" first, and I like that name better. Sorry Jo!**


	8. Gwyneth and Sebastian

**Chapter 8:** Gwyneth and Sebastian

The characters that Rose and Scorpius were going to play in the music were named Gwyneth Gryffindor and Sebastian Slytherin, made up characters whose story consisted of a dramatic and forbidden love happening at Hogwarts. It was the wizard and witch version of Romeo and Juliet, a story Rose's Grandma Granger was fond of. She had given it to Rose to read when she spent part of the summer in the Muggle home when she was 13. Rose knew that Lily had watched the old movie, and apparently, some of her inspiration had come from it. Not all, however, in that the play ended on a much more positive note, almost too positive. Instead of their families trying to keep them apart, their Houses were the sworn enemies trying to drive them away from one another.

Rose found it interesting that Lily had chosen those two houses, seeing as she had no interest in either. Then again, the house feuds between Slytherin and Gryffindor were infamous. It wasn't as strong as it had been in the past, but it was certainly still existent.

She didn't connect the dots that she and Scorpius were kind of perfect to play these roles. Both of them were in the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin, and both of them were always being lead down two different paths oh what people thought they should be, but she did connect that she could relate to the thrill of seeing someone behind the backs of her friends and family.

That Saturday after skipping breakfast, out of anxiety and excitement, she had overly prepared for the meeting with Scorpius. She wore the one floral dress that she had brought with her to Hogwarts and paired it with a light sweater and a pair of old brown boots she found charming. She worked with her hair for what felt like hours, choosing to wear it down in natural ringlets. It was overwhelming, but she was going to try to get through it. Make-up wasn't an option seeing as she didn't have any, and there was no way she was going to ask one of her dormmates if she could borrow some. They'd be too curious of what it was for.

She couldn't stop there. After worrying if practicing their scripts would make them miss lunch, she wandered down to the kitchens, tickled the pear, and asked the House Elves if they would pack a picnic lunch for her and a friend. This was discouraged, but many of the House Elves had fought in the battle of Hogwarts and were overly fond of her family, therefore they treated her with the utmost respect. Pretty soon, she had a basket full of goodies and was wandering up toward the Astronomy Tower, trying to look casual.

A couple of people she passed did double takes, and she started to feel self-conscious. Would Scorpius think that she had overdone it, that she was trying to turn this into a date? Would he even notice her effort? Would he notice but not care?

Then she would have to endure it, she thought as she pressed on toward the Tower.

After the long climb up the stairs, she caught her breath and pushed open the door, revealing Scorpius with his feet dangling over the ledge.

She didn't want to startle him, afraid he might fall off, but before she could figure out a proper way to let him know she was there, he swung around and hopped down.

He was dressed casually in a pair of pants and a loose button down shirt, somewhere in between looking like a Muggle and looking like a young wizard who hadn't found the appeal of wizard robes for daily wear quite yet, and his hair was slicked back as usual. He looked absolutely handsome.

"Hey," she said, lingering awkwardly in the doorway.

"Hey." He smiled at her, sticking his hands in his pockets. They both stood there staring at each other for some time.

Finally, Rose spoke moving into the room. "Doesn't it scare you to sit on the ledge like that? Knowing that Headmaster Dumbledore died from up here?" That your Dad had a part in it, she wanted to add.

"That's why I like it up here," he admitted solemnly. "Knowing that the most powerful wizard of the century gave up his last bit of life so that my father wouldn't become a murderer. I come up here to get off my high horse." He began to pace around the telescopes until he stopped in front of her. "If you want to go somewhere else…"

"No, I'll be fine," said Rose. "What did you mean? About why you come here."

"When things start going a little too well, I come up here to think, remind myself," he explained.

"Of what?"

He sat down on a classroom bench and sighed. "My first year here of everyone treating me like a disease, things Al told me about what my father said about his dad and your family when they went to school here, things my father told me about the war. Not my favorite subjects, but they keep me grounded."

Rose carefully sat down next to him on the bench. "Isn't it strange to think that our parents were in a war?"

He looked over at her apologetically. "My father was on the wrong side, Rose. Knowing who he is now and trying to piece that with who he was then, it just doesn't fit."

She felt like she needed to give him some sort of assurance. "My Uncle Harry really likes you. He was hesitant at first, what with all the bad blood, but he trusts Al."

Scorpius grinned. "I think my father accepts Al too, but he wouldn't admit it outright. Thinking of how it was for them and how different it is, knowing that we can all feel safe and just concentrate on Quidditch and Study Club and not wonder when the next attack is…" he trailed off, his face flushing. "I'm sorry, how did we start talking about this? Let's change the subject."

"Agreed." She dug around in her bag. "I figured we could practice the _Breaking Free_ song since it's where Gwyneth and Sebastian proclaim their love and rebellion."

"Not a bad idea, but since we'll probably practice the songs the most at rehearsal, I thought maybe we could do a read-through of the lines and then practice the songs once we know what feelings each scene calls for."

"Ok, that'll do. Let's do the scene right before that song then."

* * *

><p>Scorpius hadn't expected Rose to show up looking beautiful that morning for their first run-through of the script together. She had worn a dress of all things, and her thick, curly red hair flowed over her shoulders and down her back as she had stood in the doorway looking shyly over at him. Shy was something new on Rose. She usually appeared confident and stern with a touch of boredom.<p>

Just that morning at an unforgivable hour, Scorpius had led a rigorous Quidditch practice that had lasted for four hours. By the time they had finished, everyone had gone back to the Slytherin dorms to pass out, including Al, skipping breakfast all together. Scorpius had taken a long shower and got ready to meet Rose. Not only had he begun preparing the team for Quidditch season, he had worn them out so that he could sneak away from the dorms unnoticed.

Now, up in the tower, he found himself telling her personal things within those first few minutes and felt his skin tingle when she sat beside him on one of the benches and read off the script in a way that made his heart start pounding. He had known her since day one, on the train when all of them were awkward eleven year olds who hadn't grown into their bodies, and her into her teeth. He had seen her once or twice over the summers fooling around with the plethora of Weasley and Potter cousins, and competed with her in classes for as long as he could remember. He had greeted her a thousand times and noticed her presence a thousand times more, but never once had he ever looked at her the way he was looking at her now.

How could he have missed that she was so damn attractive, that she was someone who could make him feel the way he felt in this moment?

Reading Sebastian Slytherin's words to here felt more natural than they should've.

After reading and re-reading several scenes, Scorpius got bored, and wanted to chat more. Rose silently read over some of her parts, flipping back and forth through the pages.

He cleared his throat. "Well, lunch is probably almost finished, and I'm starved. What's in the basket?"

"Oh, I forgot." She started unloading the basket, modeling each food item, and he mentally checked off would he would eat.

"And most importantly, pie," she smiled, waving it in a circle under his nose.

"Yes, how could I forget. Last summer's Weasley pie eating contest," said Scorpius, smirking. "That was the only time I've really ever seen you cut loose like that."

"Most guys would be disgusted by that sort of thing, right? Watching a girl eat three whole blackberry pies in under 7 minutes." Rose made a face.

"No, I thought it was fascinating," Scorpius laughed, helping himself to the packed lunch. "I went home and tried to do it in front of our house elf. A pie and a half, and I completely spewed all over the place."

Rose threw her head back in laughter. It was nice to see her like this, relaxed and talking about her favorite food.

"There are just some things you aren't meant to beat me in, Malfoy," she teased.

"Not when it comes to pie, no."

They started eating comfortably, and he asked her a question. "I've been wondering since the audition, what made you want to try out for the musical?"

She shrugged. "A lot of things, I suppose. I just didn't want it to be another typical year that just floated by. You?"

"Same exact reason," he replied. "It's a bit lame, but I'm actually wondering how it'll all work out. Plus, I get to do it with you."

It was his attempt at showing her that he was kind of interested. He didn't know how it would go over.

"And that's a good thing?" she questioned carefully.

"Yeah, I think it is."

She smiled at him, a piece of a blackberry in between her teeth. "I think so too."

"You got a bit of—" Scorpius motioned at his mouth.

"Oh, Merlin." She moved her tongue to remove the bit and turned away from him.

"Here," he charmed one of the cups into a mirror and held it out. After a moment, she had removed it and the mirror was turned back into a cup.

"Strange," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"With or without the food stuck in your teeth, you're still…very pretty."

Before Rose could respond, a voice bellowed out.

"Slithering, snotty baby Scorpion with Rosie the wittle Weasel! Awwwh! It's a date! It's a _play _date!" It was Peeves the Poltergeist, much to their dismay. He had appeared above them in the Tower, floating on his back with his arms tucked behind his head.

"What's it to you?" Scorpius snapped. He despised the poltergeist, who relentlessly had tortured him his first year at Hogwarts along with his classmates.

"Don't, it'll make it worse," Rose tried to whisper.

"Wittle Weasel, that won't work," Peeve's voice crawled. "I know your wittle secret, and **I'M GOING TO TELL EVERYONE**!"

The room was sudden chaos as food spun around them like a tornado, and Peeves knocked over a bunch of telescopes before zipping out of the room. Slices of blackberry pie landed smack in both of their faces, and the food collapsed all around them with a thud.

Scorpius cleared his face of the blackberries, and watched as Rose did the same and licked her fingers.

"We're in big trouble," they said at the same time, pie juice dripping from their noses.


	9. The Status Quo

**A/N: My crappy rendition of "Stick to the Status Quo" to better fit Hogwarts. I'm actually not very fond of this song in the movie anyway, but it still fit with the story so I included it. Not my best writing. Please review.**

**Chapter 9:** The Status Quo

James Potter could not concentrate on eating for once in his life when it came time for dinner. Everyone in the Great Hall was buzzing about his cousin, Rose, and Scorpius Malfoy getting the lead roles in the Hogwarts musical, courtesy of Peeves roaring through the halls "WITTLE WEASEL ROSE AND SNOTTY SNOTFACE SCORPIUS ARE SINGING LEAD IN THE PLAY! WITTLE WEASEL ROSE BEAT LOONY LILY POTTY FACE!"

No one had expected it from them, including James. He knew how hard Lily had worked on her play all summer, and she had bragged everyday that it was going to be her time to shine in the Potter clan. He felt bad for her, knowing that it wasn't going to happen, but he was really proud of Rose for doing something different and unexpected, even proud of Scorpius a bit. Since he had heard, his own secret pleasure would not leave his mind. The last thing he knew now, he was standing up at the Gryffindor table staring worriedly at his friends who regarded him curiously. And when someone like James Potter stood up, he attracted the attention of more than just his friends, but the entirety of the Great Hall.

..

_If you know who I am_

_You know I am the man_

_Who gets it done on the Quidditch field_

_Popular James Potter_

_No other guy is hotter_

_But I feel I've got to be real_

_.._

His friends laughed and yelled up and down the Gryffindor table, "Everybody gather round!"

He had also caught the attention of the Slytherins, including his younger brother, Al.

James puffed up his chest in bravery. "Other than my fine Quidditch skills…"

"James, No!" he heard Al shout in concern.

"I like to cook," he announced anyway.

"Cook?!" his friends shouted in confusion.

"I don't just love food, I love to make it. When I visit my Nana or I'm at home with my mum, that's all I do," James explained. "Screw all of these scouts! When I leave Hogwarts, I'm going to open my own restaurant and become a chef, not a Quidditch Star."

..

_No, no, no! No, no no!_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_If you want to be cool_

_Follow one simple rule_

_Don't mess with it, no, no, no_

_Stick to the status quo!_

_.._

His friends had spoken. James glared at them, took his delectable cheese cake whose recipe he had tried to dissect for weeks now, and moved to sit with a bunch of wide-eyed 1st years at the far end of the Gryffindor table. Quidditch star or chef or whatever, they were still amazed by his mere presence.

Across the hall at the Ravenclaw table, Lisa Hubble had watched the ever popular James Potter tell everyone his secret. She also drew courage from the fact that Rose Weasley, a girl she greatly looked up to but what never admit it, had done something as daring and unpredictable as trying out for the school play, and getting the lead role of all things. Lisa was the worst Ravenclaw to date, and she knew it. Her housemates never stopped reminding her. She knew for a fact that none of the other Ravenclaws had auditioned for the play, and perhaps this would be her shot at bringing a different kind of pride to her house. She decided to speak out.

When she stood up, several of her Ravenclaw housemates looked up at her, surprised that their shyest member was going to speak.

..

_Look at me and what do you see_

_The shyest girl beyond compare_

_Something strange is occurring_

_My ideas are stirring_

_And there's something I need to share_

_.._

They patted her hand gently and encouraged her to speak. "Open up, dig way down deep."

"I want to join the play, maybe as dancer or something," she told them, her voice cracked as thought it hadn't been in practice. "I can pop and lock and jam and break. I take lessons over the summer to relieve stress."

"You interrupted our discussion over ministry politics for that?" asked an indignant 7th year Ravenclaw.

"Well you know, Corner, debating over politics and studying aren't everything," she glared at him. "The play is our chance to break away from all of that."

The Ravenclaw table was in immediate uproar after her comment.

..

_No, no, no, no! No, no no!_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_It is better by far_

_To leave things as the are_

_Don't mess with it, no, no, no_

_Stick to the status quo!_

_.._

"And study more. Stop being an embarrassment to us," chirped another one of her housemates and everyone at the table started laughing.

Lisa Hubble sat back down in her seat, red in the face, and went back to poking a fork through her pudding.

Over at the Slytherin table, someone had a secret of his own that he needed to express, only it wasn't going to be easy for Gregory Nott who didn't like wearing his heart on his sleeve. Things could get very bad very quickly, and he tried to foresee where the first punches would fly and what terrible words would be thrown his way. But he was losing time to pursue what he really wanted, and he needed to get some sort of permission. If James Potter could stand up and announce that he wanted to throw away his Quidditch career to become a human house elf, and that weird, muggle-born Ravenclaw girl could admit that she wanted to try out for the play, he could do it too. Better yet, _Scorpius _of all people, one of his best friends, had been both mad and brave enough to try out for the musical, even though he knew he would get tortured for it. It was now or never, Nott thought as he stood up to the surprise of his fellow Slytherins.

..

_Everyone knows_

_That I'm often composed_

_But there's something I can't deny_

_It's an awesome sensation_

_There's no other explanation_

_For my greatest natural high_

..

"Speak your mind, and you'll be heard," some of his housemates encouraged him.

"Here it goes. I'm in love," said Gregory Nott hastily, avoiding everyone's eye.

The Slytherin table burst into laughter, including his friends.

"With a certain Hufflepuff," he continued. The table immediately froze, confused looks now evident on their faces.

"Who could you possibly be in love with from there?" his friend, Al Potter asked, eyebrows raised.

Gregory Nott swallowed and looked at Al with a panic-stricken face. "With your sister, Mate. Lily."

"No, no, no, no!" Al shouted, as Drew held him back from leaping over the table.

..

_No, no no!_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_If you want to be cool_

_Follow one simple rule_

_Don't mess with it, no, no, no_

_Stick to the status quo!_

_.._

Rose and Scorpius had started something in the wee hours of dinner time, and they had absolutely no idea as they hadn't joined their friends at dinner yet.

Lily Potter nor Hugo Weasley had heard the news either, as they had been together during lunch in the courtyard coming up with more ideas for the play. It hadn't been as fun as they would've liked it to be since they had found out from Beaumont that someone else had gotten the play roles.

Together, they walked into the Great Hall for dinner and heard the whispers and felt the tension in the air. People began staring at them, or Lily rather, and she wondered what was going on. It wasn't unusual for her to receive this sort of attention, but no one was ever this blatant about it. She looked away from the prying eyes and confidently jutted her chin up. She wasn't in the mood for this today.

Al annoying approached her then. He a fellow Slytherin housemate with him by the collar of his robes.

"Lily, have you been fraternizing with this bloke?" Al spat at her.

Lily regarded the boy as did Hugo, who tried not to laugh. The boy appeared to be drooling.

"I don't even know who he is," Lily replied impatiently.

"Lily, I would, I would…" the boy stuttered. "I would like to—"

"You would like to do nothing with my sister," Al finished his sentence harshly.

"Al, take your little housemate back to your table and leave me alone."

Al did as so, starting an argument with the boy as they walked away.

Hugo let out his laugh. "That's Gregory Nott, Quidditch chaser," he told her. "He's fancied you for years. I can't believe he told Al."

"How do you even know this?"

"Because he's always staring at you when he thinks no one's watching, especially Al. I can put two and two together, you know."

"Guys like Nott don't go out with girls like me. He's Slyth. I'm Huff. We don't mix." Lily looked around the hall and saw her other brother, the eldest. "Why is James sitting with those 1st years?"

Lissa Hubble walked up to her then. Everyone knew about Lisa Hubble, the dumb Ravenclaw.

"Lily Potter, hi. I'm… I'm… I would like to join the musical as a dancer," Lisa stuttered out, and Lily wondered why no one could speak in clear sentences to her today. Why were these people speaking to her at all?

"It's not up to me. Go to Beaumont. She seems to be taking on anyone these days." Lily was referring to the fact that she had not won the lead role of the play _she _had written. She had been far more furious than Hugo had been, even more so when Beaumont refused to tell her who had won the role. The professor kept saying to wait until Sunday, and Sunday was tomorrow.

"Great, thanks. Urm, bye… Lily."

Her brother James now stepped in front of her. "Now you have nothing to hold over my head, dear little sister. I came clean."

"Excuse me, what are you babbling about?" Lily was appalled that now James was bothering her.

"Everyone knows I cook now. I hate my friends currently, but it feels like the best thing I ever did. By the way, if I ever catch you snogging Nott, he'll never sit right on a broomstick again."

Lily Potter again observed the hall. More people were looking at her this time, and now, it made her feel uncomfortable.

..

_This is not what I want_

_This is not what I planned_

_And I just have to say_

_I do not understand_

_Something is really…_

_.._

"_Something's not right—"_Hugo added.

..

_Really wrong_

_And we've got to put things back where they belong!_

"James," Lily forced herself to engage in conversation with her brother. "What's going on? Why is everyone acting so strange, and why'd you tell everyone about becoming a chef?"

"You honestly haven't heard?" asked James incredulously. "Wow, ok, don't kill the messenger. Rose and Scorpius tried out for that musical you wrote, and they got the lead roles. Everyone's been gossiping about it for hours now. If they could do something as mad as join the play, then why couldn't I tell everyone about cooking?"

"My sister?" Hugo's jaw had fallen. "My sister is going to be Gwyneth Gryffindor?"

"That's the word from Peeves."

Lily was really fuming now. She could feel the heat climbing up her face, turning it bright red. Was this possible, that her cousin _Rose_ of all people had upstaged her during auditions? She didn't even remember her being there. How could this be possible?

The whispers and chatter continued, until Lily shouted, "Everybody, quiet!"

A shush fell over all of the tables then, and Lily, followed by Hugo trying to calm her down, stormed out of the Great Hall in her heels.

**High School Musical Cast. "Stick to the Status Quo". ****High School Musical. ****Disney, 2006. **


End file.
